fireemblemeliwoodsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword
Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken ''in Japanese, and commonly refered to as ''Fire Emblem in English) was the seventh Fire Emblem game to be released in Japan, and the first to be released internationaly. The Blazing Sword ''is a tactical role-playing game for the Game Boy Advance, developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. The game was released on April 25, 2003, in Japan, November 3, 2003, in North America and July 16, 2004, in Europe. ''The Blazing Sword ''takes place about twenty years before the previous game, Fire Emblem: The Sealed Sword, only released in Japan. Plot Introduction The game opens up by showing a text describing an ancient war 1000 years before the events of ''The Blazing Sword. Man and dragons once shared the Earth peacefully until the humans attacked the dragons. This started the legendary war, known as The Scouring. Once the dragons were defeated, they fled from the realm leaving humans in charge of the Earth. The Story of Lyn On the vast plains of Sacae, a young woman named Lyn discovers a traveling tactician (will be reffered to as Neibark). Lyn takes the young traveler into her hut and offers him some food. Soon after, some bandits attack from the north. After quickly taking care of the bandits, Lyn asks if she can travel with Neibark. On the first day of their journey, Lyn and Neibark encounter two Caelin Knights, Kent and Sain. The two knights explain to Lyn their mission: to find a young lady named "Lyndis". It turns out that Lyndis is Lyn's real name, and she was the knight's mission. She is heir to the Caelin throne, but her granduncle, Lundgren, views her as an obstacle in his plan to take over the city-state. Lyn and Neibark choose to go with Kent and Sain to stop Lundgren from killing her grandfather, the Caelin Marquess, Lord Hausen, and taking the throne. On the way to Caelin, Lyn stops to pray to the mysterious sword, the Mani Katti, for a safe journey. While there, a group of bandits attempt to steal the Mani Katti, so Lyn and company trample the men and return the sword. Upon returning the sword, Lyn discovers she is its chosen owner. Through out her journey, Lyn meets many friends and many enemies. Lyn meets Ninian and Nils for the first time, as well as Eliwood. Lyn finally battles and defeats Lundgren, and reunites with her grandfather. Some allies stay, and some go. Neibark takes his leave, not to be seen for one year... The Story of Eliwood One year after Lyn's story, Eliwood, heir to Pherae's throne and friend of Lyn, goes searching for his father, the Pherean Marquess, Lord Elbert. Lord Elbert had gone missing a short while before, and Eliwood was getting worried. Eliwood would take his two most trusted knights along with him, Marcus and Lowen. In a nearby village, Eliwood reunites with Neibark. Neibark agrees to travel with Eliwood and to help as much as possible. In Santaruz, Eliwood meets up with his long time best friend, Hector. Hector is the younger brother of Marquess Ostia, Lord Uther, and has some knights along with him. Marquess Santaruz's final words lead the group to Laus, where they discover its Marquess is working for the mysterious Black Fang. Marquess Laus is under instruction from a Black Fang agent, Ephidel. The Marquess sends Erik, his son, to kill Eliwood and his friends. After his defeat, Erik admits Ephidel had come to Laus a year before to convince Darin, the Marquess, to rebel against Ostia, the most powerful city-state in the Lycian League. Eliwood's father did not trust Ephidel, but supported his plan. Eliwood just wouldn't beleive this. A few days later, Eliwood get word that the last remnants of the Laus army have attacked Castle Caelin. Eliwood meets up with Lyn and company, and together they retake the castle. Hector then meets with Leila, an Ostian spy, and Matthew's wife. Leila reveals that the Black Fang is behind everything, and is being led Nergal. She then explains that Ephidel is a Morph, a human like slave created by Nergal. Eliwood's father is being held at The Dragon's Gate on Valor Island; the "Dread Isle". The group meets a group of pirates led by Captain Fargus. Fargus agrees to take them to Dread Isle. During the trip, they discover Ninian in a nearby boat. Ninian is without Nils, and has lost her memory. Once on the island, Leila is found dead in the forest. Ephidel had discovered she was a spy, and had Jaffar, one of the Four Fangs, kill her. At the entrance to The Dragon's Gate, Ephidel takes Ninian, so the group charge the entrance to rescue her. In The Dragon's Gate, Eliwood finally reunites with his father, who is near death. Negal and Ephidel appear with Ninian, and Nergal transfers Elbert's soul into the young girl, forcing her to summon a dragon. Nils quickly arrives to stop Ninian, who comes to her senses and closes the portal just in time. When Nergal attempts to capture the two children, Elbert stabs him, allowing Nils and Ninian to run to saftey. Elbert dies in Eliwood's arms. Eliwood and company head back to the mainland to warn Marquess Ostia of the coming events. Uther realizes the danger, and requests the group go to the Nabata Desert to meet a "living legend". In the desert, Eliwood meets the Mage General of Etruria, Pent, and Hawkeye, defender of the desert. The two turn out to know the "living legend", who is really the Archsage Athos, a veteran of The Scouring who's lifespan is over 1000 years. Athos reveals the group must go to The Shrine of Seals if they want to stop Nergal. Athos teleports the team back to Pherae, and the next day they head of to The Shrine of Seals in Bern, disguised as normal travelers. They learn that Zephiel, the prince of Bern, will be having a coming-of-age ceremony, where Pent and his wife, Louise, intend to speak with Queen Hellene, who is a distant reletive of Louise, about The Shrine of Seals. Hellene agrees to give Eliwood the location of the shrine if he can recover the stolen Fire Emblem, which is nessesary for the prince's ceremony. Lyn traces the Black Fang to a mountain base where Jaffar is to kill Zephiel. Eliwood protects Zephiel and returns him to Hellene. Hellene happily gives them the map to the shrine. They stop a Black Fang to discover Nino, the young, innocent companion of Jaffar, is not the morph Sonia's daughter, which she had believed. It turns out Sonia and Nergal had killed her parents. Eliwood defends Jaffar and Nino, and severely wound Sonia. Limstella, Nergal's most powerful morph, appears, but leaves Sonia to die from her injuries. At The Shrine of Seals, Athos introduces Eliwood to the other living veteran of the Scouring, Bramimond. Bramimond is convinced by Athos to allow the group access to The Tomb of Roland to receive ancient weapons to slay dragons. Outside the tomb, Nergal returns to take Nils. Ninian pleads to go with him instead of Nils. In the shrine, Eliwood receives Durandal, a legendary sword, and Hector leaves with The Axe of Armads. Upon exiting the tomb, an ice dragon attacks. As if acting on its own, Durandal woundss the dragons swiftly. Nergal gloats, revealing that the ice dragon was Ninian. He also states the only thing she remembers now is her love for Eliwood. Nergal uses some of his power to change Ninian back to her human form. Athos attempts to kill Nergal using the legendary magic attack Forblaze, only to fail. Eliwood cradles Ninian in his arms as she dies. Eliwood and Hector leave their legendary weapons with Athos. In Ostia, Athos educates the group on his and Nergal's relationship. He and Nergal were once friends, until they came across the city of Arcadia, where dragons and humans peacefully lived together. In Arcadia, Nergal began to learn dark secrets, and turned evil. Athos and most of Arcadia fought Nergal, but he escaped to Bern and eventually took over the Black Fang. Hector then learns Uther has died. Nergal trys to use Ninian's quintessence to open the portal, but doesn't have enough. Back on Dread Isle, Eliwood defeats Limstella. Nergal creates morphs of powerful warriors and sends them to kill Eliwood, but they fail. Then Nergal himself battles the group, but is killed himself. With his dying breath, he summons three fire dragons, but Bramimond shows up and revives Ninian with the last of his power. She then kills two and injures the third. Eliwood prevails and slays the final dragon, returning peace to the world. Exhausted, Athos collapses and says he will soon die. He then states: "an evil star will rise... over Bern... but once again, Lycia will bring hope to cleanse the darkness," Athos then died. Eliwood and Hector went on to become Marquess of Pherae and Ostia respectivly. Lyn placed Caelin under Ostia's rule and returned to the plains of her father. No one knows what happened to Neibark. He was never seen again... Fifteen years later, Eliwood makes his way to Ostia to see Hector. While there, Eliwood introduces his son, Roy, and Hector introduces his daughter, Lilina. While the children play, the two Marquess's ponder over the sudden death of King Desmond of Bern. Meanwhile, in Bern, King Zephiel is met by an "enigmatic man" who asks why he released The Demon Dragon. Gameplay Tutorial In the beginning of The Blazing Sword, the player must complete Lyn's Tale, which is really a tutorial to help new players understand the gameplay. However, Lyn's Tale on Hard Mode is not a tutorial. Combat The Blazing Sword, as well as the previous Fire Emblem games, is a turn-based RPG in which the player moves his/her units across a map grid to accomplish missions. Each unit has a Battle Chart, which shows the player the odds of whether the unit's attack will succeed, how much damage it will do, how many times the unit will attack, and the odds of the attack being critical. The player may also veiw a Battle Chart for the opponent unit they are attacking. Also, the game has a rock-paper-scissors type of gameplay, too. It is called "The Weapons Triangle". Swords beat axes, axes beat lances, and lances beat swords. Bows have no place in the triangle, but serve an advantage against flying units. There is also a rock-paper-scissors gameplay for magic, too. This is called "The Trinity of Magic". Dark magic has the advantage over anima magic, anima over light magic and light magic over dark magic. But, the unit with the better weapon may not win, however. For example, Player 1 has a General with an axe, and Player 2 has a General with a lance. If Player 1's unit has 45 Health, a 88% chance of landing the attack, will do 26 damage, but has only 8 speed, and Player 2 has 45 health, a 90% chance of landing the hit, will do 25 damage, has 13 speed, and will attack twice, Player 2 will most likely win. Units Out of forty-four units in The Blazing Sword, all are divided into classes; such classes include Shaman, Berserker, Thief etc. A unit can use either magic or weapons; the "weapons" category comprises swords, axes, lances and bows; the "magic" category comprises anima (or elemental) magic, dark magic, light magic and staves (used for functions such as healing and curing status ailments). There are different levels of weapon; the levels run typically from E'' to ''A in alphabetical order and then to the ultimate level which is S''; a unit can raise their weapon level by persistently using that weapon. Which item the unit can use in battle depends on their respective class; most units cannot use all four weapons within a category. The units become more powerful by "leveling up", the unit gains a level by attaining one-hundred experience points. An unpromoted unit can change class (promote) once it has surpassed level ten, however, it requires the aid of a special item to do this. The "special item" varies depending on the class that it is intended for, but they are usually small items symbolic of their class, such as the ''Knight's Crest for knights or cavaliers. These items can be found during the course of the game. Modes Normal Mode "Normal Mode" is the default game mode. To unlock the others, the player must complete Normal Mode. Hard Mode "Hard Mode" is unlocked when the player beats Normal Mode. Hard mode changes include more difficult landscape conditions, higher-leveled enemies, and a reduced level of applicable units in battle. The most dramatic change between normal mode and hard mode is in Hector Hard Mode. Hector Hard Mode involves higher leveled enemies, enemies with greater AI, and fewer units available during chapters. It is also more difficult to generate money and sustain the group with weapons and resources, as less gold is available and earning it is more difficult. Hector Mode Hector Mode is unlocked after the player completes Eliwood's tale once. It is almost the same as Eliwood's, but with a few changes. *Hector, instead of Eliwood, is the main character. Several story elements and cut scenes are changed to reflect the change in veiw point. *Two normal chapters (and two Hard chapters) are added and several chapters are changed to reflect the different point of view. In all chapters, there are different troops and troop placement, and the level of difficulty is higher. *Additional details concerning Nergal, Ninian, and Nils' past are revealed after particlular side chapters called the "Kishuna chapters". *Two characters not found in Eliwood's mode can be recruited: Farina, the third of the Pegasus Knight sisters, and Karla, the Princess of Swords, sister to the Swordmaster Karel. Multiplayer As well as the single-player campaign, ''The Blazing Sword ''features a link arena in which up to four players can link up and do battle with teams of characters from the single-player save file. Players choose up to five characters and equip them like in the main story. During battle, each player takes turns to attack with one character. Players can also choose to fight against their own teams, which are controlled by the computer. Characters ''See Main Article: ''List of Characters in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword Items ''See Main Article: ''List of Items in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword Weapons ''See Main Artice: ''List of Weapons in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword External Links Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword Walkthrough